Fandom Customers Tournament 2018
Fandom Customers Tournament 2018 will be the second edition of Fandom Customers Tournament co-organized by: Flipline Fan Customers Wiki, Flipline Fandom and Papa Louie Fanon Wiki. And directed by: JK55556 (FFCW), LuisAngel01 (FF) and 21EvanED155508 (PLFW). This tournament will have 64 customers total, and will start on April 30, 2018. Introduction: Hi everyone! Welcome to the 2018 edition of the Fandom Customers Tournament. Featuring customers from three different wikis, this tournament is going to be a good one! The participating wikis are: Flipline Fan Customers Wiki, Flipline Fandom, and Papa Louie Fanon Wiki. Together, we all planned everything and made this tournament happen! Now, we will find out who is the best fan-made customer in the Flipline Fanon Community! There are 64 customers total. (FFCW: 22, FF: 21, PLFW: 21) A new round will start every three days, and a wikia notification will be put up on FFCW each time a round starts, so keep an eye out for that! Matches: (Dates MAY Change) Dr. Cherry Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, April 30 - Thursday, May 3, 2018 * 1A: FFCW#1 vs FF#1 * 1B: FF#2 vs PLFW #1 2A/2B: Thursday, May 3 - Sunday, May 6, 2018 * 2A: FF#3 vs PLFW#2 * 2B: FFCW#2 vs PLFW#3 Division Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Sunday, June 17 - Wednesday, June 20, 2018 * 3A: ??? vs ??? * 3B: ??? vs ??? Division Finals Wednesday, July 11 - Saturday, July 14, 2018 * ??? vs ??? Purple Burple Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, May 24 - Sunday, May 27, 2018 * 1A: FFCW#11 vs PLFW#12 * 1B: FFCW #12 vs FF#12 2A/2B: Sunday, May 27 - Wednesday, May 30, 2018 * 2A: FFCW#13 vs FF#13 * 2B: FF#14 vs PLFW#13 Division Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Friday, June 29 - Monday, July 2, 2018 * 3A: ??? vs ??? * 3B: ??? vs ??? Division Finals Tuesday, July 17 - Friday, July 20, 2018 * ??? vs ??? Fizzo Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Sunday, May 6 - Wednesday, May 9, 2018 * 1A: FFCW#3 vs PLFW #4 * 1B: FFCW#4 vs FF #4 2A/2B: Wednesday, May 9 - Saturday, May 12, 2018 * 2A: FFCW#5 vs FF#5 * 2B: FF#6 vs PLFW #5 Division Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Wednesday, June 20 - Saturday, June 23, 2018 * 3A: ??? vs ??? * 3B: ??? vs ??? Division Finals Wednesday, July 11 - Saturday, July 14, 2018 * ??? vs ??? Root Beer Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Wednesday, May 30 - Saturday, June 2, 2018 * 1A: FF#15 vs PLFW#14 * 1B: FFCW#14 vs PLFW#15 2A/2B: Saturday, June 2 - Tuesday, June 5, 2018 * 1A: FFCW#15 vs PLFW#16 * 1B: FFCW#16 vs FF#16 Division Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, July 2 - Thursday, July 5 * 3A: ??? vs ??? * 3B: ??? vs ??? Division Finals Tuesday, July 17 - Friday, July 20, 2018 * ??? vs ??? Lemon Mist Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Saturday, May 12 - Tuesday, May 15, 2018 * 1A: FF#7 vs PLFW#6 * 1B: FFCW#6 vs PLFW#7 2A/2B: Tuesday, May 15 - Friday, May 18, 2018 * 2A: FFCW#7 vs PLFW#8 * 2B: FFCW#8 vs FF#8 Division Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Saturday, June 23 - Tuesday, June 26, 2018 * 3A: ??? vs ??? * 3B: ??? vs ??? Division Finals Saturday, July 14 - Tuesday, July 17, 2018 * ??? vs ??? Diet Fizzo Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Tuesday, June 5 - Friday, June 8, 2018 * 1A: FFCW#17 vs FF#17 * 1B: FF#18 vs PLFW#17 2A/2B: Friday, June 8 - Monday, June 11, 2018 * FF#19 vs PLFW#18 * FFCW#18 vs PLFW#19 Division Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, July 5 - Sunday, July 8, 2018 * 3A: ??? vs ??? * 3B: ??? vs ??? Division Finals Friday, July 20 - Monday, July 23, 2018 * ??? vs ??? Cotton Puffs Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Friday, May 18 - Monday, May 21, 2018 * 1A: FFCW#9 vs FF#9 * 1B: FF#10 vs PLFW#9 2A/2B: Monday, May 21 - Thursday, May 24, 2018 * 2A: FF#11 vs PLFW #10 * 2B: FFCW#10 vs PLFW#11 Division Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Tuesday, June 26 - Friday, June 29, 2018 * 3A: ??? vs ??? * 3B: ??? vs ??? Division Finals Saturday, July 14 - Tuesday, July 17, 2018 * ??? vs ??? Hyper Green Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Monday, June 11 - Thursday, June 14, 2018 * 1A: FFCW#19 vs PLFW#20 * 1B: FFCW#20 vs FF#20 2A/2B: Thursday, June 14 - Sunday, June 17, 2018 * 2A: FFCW#21 vs FF#21 * 2B: FFCW#22 vs PLFW#21 Division Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Sunday, July 8 - Wednesday, July 11, 2018 * 3A: ??? vs ??? * 3B: ??? vs ??? Division Finals Friday, July 20 - Monday, July 23, 2018 * ??? vs ??? Tournament Quarter-Finals Part 1: Monday, July 23 - Thursday, July 26, 2018 * Dr. Cherry Division Finalist vs Purple Burple Division Finalist * Fizzo Division Finalist vs Root Beer Division Finalist Part 2: Thursday, July 26 - Sunday, July 29, 2018 * Lemon Mist Division Finalist vs Diet Fizzo Division Finalist * Cotton Puffs Division Finalist vs Hyper Green Divsion Finalist Tournament Semi-Finals Sunday, July 29 - Wednesday, August 1, 2018 * ??? vs ??? * ??? vs ??? Tournament Grand Finals Note: The Grand Finals lasts 4 days, not 3. Wednesday, August 1 - Sunday, August 5, 2018 * ??? vs ??? = Tournament Planning: = Format The tournament will have two stages: one is the "Qualifying Stage" and another is "The Final Stage". The "Qualifying Stage" will be divided into three parts, each part corresponding to each of the participating wikias. Each wikia will have a format to establish and manage to classify 21/22 customers to the final phase. And "The Final Stage" will be participate the 64 customers finalist of the tournament, who have their classify from their qualifiers of a wikia. Qualifiers Each of the wikias have been assigned a total number of places for the final tournament. * FFCW: 22 customers (host priority) * FSF: 21 customers * PLFW 21 customers Each wikia will carry their own qualifiers separately and each will choose their methods to choose their representatives in the final phase. Below is a detailed table of information on the qualifiers of each wikia who will be updated during the qualifiers. (You can click on the acronym of the wikia to see the qualifiers of these wikia) Confirmed Dates * Flipline Fandom -''' Qualifiers starting on October 1, 2017 '''Flipline Fandom will be choosing their 21 customers in the form of a round robbin voting qualifying system who are divided in male and female section, each section have 4 zones with each zone with 3 or 4 groups and each group with 4 customers. For more details, click here! * Flipline Fan Customers Wiki -''' Nominations starting on November 25, 2017 (planned, may change) '''Flipline Fan Customers Wiki will be choosing their 22 customers in the form of separate pages. Each user that answers in the given amount of time (about 1 week) will be able to list their top 4 favorite customers that THEY have created and nominate their top 4 favorite customers that THEY HAVE NOT created on their page that was given to them. Based on the number of customers listed, a final list of customers participating in the tournament will then be made. * Papa Louie Fanon Wiki -''' Nominations starting December 9, 2017. '''Papa Louie Fanon Wiki will be choosing their customers in the form of a "lead administrator" decision. Matches The Matches will be revealed after the draw that will take place a few days after the qualifiers of total wikias. And it will be revealed division by division and round by round. Category:Tournaments Category:Inter-Wiki Tournaments Category:Fandom Customers Tournament